1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a housing for electric appliances and an electric connecting device thereof, and especially to a housing for electric appliances such as a transformer, a control box etc. for decorative lamps, the housing can be provided with a tight sealing and waterproof function after quick assembling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures and modeling of modern decorative lamps has been having quite a large change. As for a conventional lamp string, it is only that a lot of lamp bulbs are provided on a pair of conductors, and it gives a kind of monotonic illumination and a decorative effect of shining. It is more troublesome and untidy to wrap such a conventional lamp string on an article to be decorated (such as a Christmas tree), and it is cumbersome to take the lamp string off. A net light disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,409 can not only have the advantage of fast and convenient assembling, but also can provide a two-dimensional decorative function, the net light can provide various modes of shining under control of an electric circuit. To control the whole operational function of the net light (such as to control changes of the modes of shining), certainly an electric control box is used.
And more, the decorative lamps available now include a strip like lamp which can provide the effect of a neon light, such a strip like lamp can not only be bent in pursuance of a pattern, but can also be cut into specific lengths according to demand. Such strip like lamp is called fitting light or lighting rope system, or is called cabled lamp. Fundamentally, it includes a plurality of lamp strings provided in a transparent or semi-transparent flexible pipe. The whole strip lamp can be rolled up in addition to that it can be bent and positioned to form a desired pattern; it can be cut down in sections according to demand. The internal lamp strings provided in the strip lamp generally use DC voltage, thereby, they generally are used for the 110V or 220V power sources by aiding of control boxes for transformers.
A decorative lamp with a housing for electric appliances such as the above stated control box, transformer or a lamp holder generally is used outdoors, hence it is essential for safety to provide a tight sealing and waterproof function for such a housing. Therefore, such housing for electric appliances formed ordinarily from confronting parts of the housing must be provided with a leakage-proof structure and its related accessories (such as a leakage-proof gasket etc.). However, manufacturing and assembling of such housing is very cumbersome and inconvenient. Moreover, by virtue that such housing is provided with conductors for connecting parts outside of it, the conductors shall be pulled to extend out of the housing, the leakage-proof structure at the connection of the conductors with the housing becomes also a trouble in operation.